Viola Capriccio
Appearance Clothing: Viola's look changes daily due to being on a strict schedule. But when she is resting at home, she does like wearing a simple white dress with black leggings and grey slippers. Hair Color: Black. Hair Style: It changes daily, it's not very often you see it in the same hairstyle twice. But she is most comfortable with it being worn loose. Fur Color: Pure White. Eye Color: Emerald Green. Height: 3 foot and 6 inches. Weight: 78 pounds. Viola's Family Chariot Von Mornstein: Mother and a highly esteemed judge. Viola hasn't spoken to her mother ever since her mother forbid her from pursuing singing in favor of pursuing becoming a judge. While both are willing to forgive and forget, each is too stubborn to contact the other. Reginald DeHauser: Father and the CEO of an international energy conservation organization. He too has mixed feelings about his daughter's choice of profession. But not out of wanting her to take over for him, but due to remembering how much she enjoyed wrestling. Marguerite DeHauser-Ponix: Viola's aunt and a talented seamstress who makes all of Viola's performance pieces. She adores making clothes for her niece and has her daughter: Taliha model them beforehand. Viola always remembers to show thanks, usually by means of fifty dollar paychecks and a song dedicated to her at each performance. Taliha Ponix: Cousin. Viola's cousin and professional wrestler known as The Princess of Painfection. Taliha is usually with Viola due to most of her upcoming wrestling matches being in the same cities as Viola's next performance. The coincidence excites both as they are really close to one another. Jacoby Ponix: Viola's other cousin and her bus driver. He is the one that makes sure that everything goes off without a hitch. While Viola appreciates the work, she does wish he would take it easy every once and a while. Relationships: Friends: Dani, Viola met her while on tour and the two bumped into each other at a C.D store. The two bonded over their love of classics. Rin: The two met while Viola was performing at a concert and he rushed on stage to look for something. She helped him and the two traded numbers just in case. And Aysoa, a ghost that snuck into one of Viola's shows. Viola felt bad for her and let her stay, now Aysoa follows her to keep her safe. Rival: Conrad, an upcoming rapper who once talked thrash about Viola and started her on a path to prove that she was better in every way. Neutral: Minnie, a former dancer of Viola's who left to join another tour. While she does feel mad about it, she also realizes that perhaps she would be happy with someone else. Enemy: Armm, Viola's boyfriend in high school who dumped her for the prom queen. She hated him for it and still hates him now, as he is her manager and she has to put up with him or lose her career. Abilites Abilities: Viola is a singer who specializes in both opera and pop. She has a very impressive range and regularly tries to improve by doing vocal exercises. She has also very fast reflexes due to partaking in wrestling when she was younger. And is able to change clothes in less than a minute due to practice. Special Ability: Vola is able to block out outside noise and shuffle through it to find important things out about a subject. Weaknesses: Limes, she is allergic to them. Heels, she can not walk in them without some time to practice. And, Enclosed Spaces, she has a severe case of claustrophobia. Stemming from being locked in a closet during her middle school prom. Category:Females Category:Aye Ayes Category:Neutral Category:LGBT+ Category:Candidate for Deletion